Paper Cranes
by MysticForest44
Summary: Oftentimes we say goodbye to the person we love without wanting to. Though that doesn't mean that we've stopped loving them or we've stopped to care. Sometimes goodbye is a painful way to say I love you. xxNeil x Rio (Kind of)Depressing Oneshotxx


**I was fooling around in facebook when I read a very touching story… So the idea was actually from another unknown person. xD Anyway, hope you like this (kind of) depressing story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

**~Paper Cranes~**

Neil

I was a normal guy. A simple man with a simple job and a simple living. I wasn't rich; I ran away from home. I barely graduated from college because of my rebellious tendencies. I was almost homeless, but it was a good thing that I found a job at the zoo. It wasn't special, really. Others might call it a completely useless job; an animal feeder. I don't even know if there's a proper word for the lowly job, all I know is that I do nothing but give the dangerous animals food. I don't care though; animals tend to love me much, and I love them too.

I was called rude, many times. But really, I'm not. My mouth tends to say things completely different from what I'm thinking; I think my mouth has a mind of its own. And because of my _rudeness,_ I had many enemies. And whenever those enemies of mine see me in the zoo, feeding the animals and cleaning their wastes, they would often laugh at me and tell me that it's karma for being so uncultured.

But just like always, I didn't care. As long as I have the only person important to me by my side, I don't care about whatever the hell they think of me. Indeed, I was a disastrous, poor, and uncivilized person. But what do you know; this cad had the most beautiful woman as his girlfriend.

Her name was Rionella Rachel Tomlinson; was twenty-one years old when I met her and a very successful model. She was very beautiful; with an appearance that of a goddess', kindness that of a saint's, an attitude that of a queen's, and a voice that of an angel's. Yes, she's that perfect. Yet, why did she love me?

"_Neil, I love you." She said as she scratched the head of the teacup Chihuahua that I gave her for Christmas._

_I choked on my pepsi. Did she just tell me what I think she did? W-what the hell, maybe I'm so tired I can't hear properly, or maybe my ears are so clogged with earwax… But that's not possible, I cleaned thoroughly earlier. "Uhm, what?" I asked her with a blush on my cheeks._

_She looked at me with flushed cheeks. Damn, why is she so cute? "A-ahh! I said I-I-I… I love nutella…"_

_I raised an eyebrow at her. Surely, nutella is very far from love? They don't sound alike to me… "No you didn't, you said you love me." I said bluntly, and then realized what I just said._

_We kept quiet for a moment, and then Rionella broke it with a laugh. "Oh yes, yes I did. Thanks for clearing that…" She stopped and stared right into my eyes. "Well, do you like me?" She whispered with her loving eyes boring straight to my heart._

_Well, what should I say..? I actually really like her… The first time she went to the zoo and gave the animals so much love… The way she approached me to talk about them, when she didn't flinch when I glared at her, when she continued talking to me, the way she treated me like a normal person despite her being a star… Well, damn everything! _

"_I, I… But you're a star and I'm… The people, they'd… Shit, fuck everything that anyone would say!" I said and grabbed her shoulders before crashing my lips against hers._

I loved her, I truly did, and still do. We were inseparable; we had the best time of our lives. We had fun together, fought each other, made up, bear-hugged, French kissed, and made love. Those two years were the best time I ever had on me. She was my everything; she was my queen, my goddess, my angel, my everything. Everything. To the point that I started doing the only artistic thing that I knew everyday, folding paper cranes. Call me cheesy, but I didn't think I could live without her.

… But of course, as what Setzer Gabbiani said: "Whenever you think you are right, you're wrong."

_I saw her, drenched because of the cold rain. She was looking up at the dark sky. Why is she there? She'll get a cold!_

_I ran up to her, not minding the drizzle falling and soaking me. I reached her and pulled her shoulder for her to face me. "Rio, what are you—" _

_And then I stopped. She's crying. It might not be that obvious, but I'm certain that she's crying. What's wrong, what happened? "Rio, you're crying…" I breathed out, I hate seeing her cry… And this one, it's much more pained than I ever saw her shed._

_She slowly looked at me, her mouth in a deep frown. She reached up for her face and settled her index finger and her thumb below her eyes, as if wanting to squeeze out all the tears left. I was about to reach out to her, but she surprised me when she suddenly buried her face into my chest. She held desperately, and I felt her sobbing uncontrollably, her grip on me seemed to tighten too._

_I wrapped my left hand around her waist and put my right hand on her wet hair. I caressed it gently and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay, it's okay…" I whispered to her, despite knowing that I knew nothing about her problems. I should probably take her to a sheltered place, but her grip was so tight around me, I can't just pull away._

_I continued stroking her hair and kissing her gently, silently wishing for my attempt comfort to calm her down. After a few minutes or so, I think I managed to calm her down, or maybe she was just too tired to shed more tears. After stopping her crying, she stared at me with her blue eyes that were bloodshot from all the tears._

"_Neil…" She started, and then inhaled deeply before continuing. "I'm going to England… And I won't be returning." She said softly, but it was enough for me to hear 'cause the rain already stopped. _

_But how I wish it didn't, how I wish I didn't hear those words._

_I didn't reply, I just stood there, staring at her blankly. She bit her lip as they quivered, she's about to cry again. But maybe she was too tired to weep, because she just shook her head and looked at the ground. "I-I'm sorry… I don't want this to happen but… Neil, I love you so much, I really do! And I will always love you, I will love you forever!" She rubbed her eyes with her fists; I just stared at her blankly. "But you know, sometimes, when you love someone, you have to let go. Even if it pains you that much, you have to do it. For both of your sakes." She said, and then reached out her right hand to caress my cheek. I let her do it. After all, this maybe the last time we do this._

_She was about to say it, she was about to say her farewell. I don't want to, but it cannot be avoided. But it won't hurt, it won't hurt to extend our moments, right?_

_I grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. Oh how I loved her creamy skin. Dear Almighty One, why do you have to take the only treasure I have away from me? Did I do something bad? Was I not enough? I get it, a princess and a peasant can _never_ be together._

_I intertwined our hands together, I need to do something before we say our goodbyes. "Rio… Will you… come to my house for the last time? I-I have something… something I want to give you…"_

_When she nodded without hesitation, I forced a small smile and pulled her to the direction of my small house. _

You know what they said about paper cranes? When you fold one thousand of them, you'll be granted one big wish. Normally, I wouldn't do such a silly thing. Never. But I was blinded by my love for her and I actually believed that. I finished folding one thousand paper cranes in less than a year. They also mean eternal happiness, and call me selfish, but I want to have eternal happiness… with Rionella.

"_Here, take this. A thousand paper cranes mean eternal happiness, and I-I… want you to be… happy… without me…" I said and then handed her the bunch of paper cranes that I held together with a red string._

_She accepted them and carefully balanced them in her arms. "I've been spending so much time with you that I don't know what happiness is without you anymore…"_

"_Well now you know!" I snapped at her and suddenly wished I didn't. She was taken aback, her eyes were wide and she backed off a few steps away from me. Why was she shocked? She's breaking up with me, so why the hell's she surprised that I treat her bitterly? Damn happy princess... "Just… just go! I don't need you anymore, okay?!" I told her as I plopped myself down my hard-as-stone sofa._

_I don't have my eyes on her, but I know that she's looking down at her feet. "I'm sorry Neil… I love y—"_

"_Just go!" I yelled out loud, I heard her whimper. _

_And just like the obedient girl she is, she stalked out of my door, still carrying the paper cranes with her. I watched her go, I watched her slip away from me. I had the urge to catch up to her and hold her in my arms; to apologize and beg her not to go away. To ask her to live with me, marry me, and build a family together. To grow old with her and rest in peace with her… But of course I wouldn't do that._

_I'm a coward._

_And now, I'm watching the love of my life fade away from my view… forever._

I worked hard, really hard after Rionella Rachel Tomlinson left me. I'd show her that it was a bad choice that she chose to leave me. And—even if I would never admit it outside my thoughts—maybe go to England myself and search for her, so that we could spend our days together like how we used to.

Yes, I worked my ass off. I tried to be more approaching and easy to talk to; I kind of succeeded. I worked overtime and to the best of my skills after I got to be an animal trader in a company. I was so good at my job that I immediately got promoted to a higher position; higher and higher until I got to be the CEO. And guess what, I reached that position in just three years.

And now, here I am, standing successful as a twenty-eight year-old businessman who already had his own zoo built and many other companies involving animals. My name is Daniel Lewis, and I am one of the richest men alive.

As I was riding my Bugatti Veyron Super Sports to head back home, I saw an old couple walking along with an umbrella, but they were soaked. What are those two old timers doing, walking in the middle of a storm? Shit, they'd get sick if they continue being drenched!

Feeling my conscience coursing through my veins, I hurriedly made my way to the old couple. I stopped the car and was about to get out when I noticed something about them. They seem to be familiar… And then it clicked. They're Rionella's parents.

That made me even worried, but at the same time excited. Maybe because I could show them how the poor hobo Neil transformed into a world-famous persona? Yes, that's true. And maybe they could tell me where in England Rio's settling…

I quickly got out, but damn, were those two fast for their age! They were already walking through the gates of the… cemetery. Huh? I wonder who died… Their dog, perhaps?

As curious as a cat, I stalked quietly behind them, careful not to make too much noise while stepping on puddles. And then they stopped and kneeled in front of a grave, I stopped on my tracks too. Maybe this is the time to talk to them…

"Mister and Madam Tomlinson—"

"She loved you, my child. She really did." Said Mister Tomlinson.

I quirked an eyebrow at him; he recognized me easily? I thought they would forget me, since it's been three years and they're old…

And then Madam Tomlinson spoke, "Yes, she truly loves you. You were very dear to her… She would often talk about you, and she would have that brilliant smile on her whenever your name escapes her lips. I've never seen her that happy, never before. You were the one who showed her the meaning of happiness…"

I nodded at them, but I still didn't get near them. I just stood there and gripped my black umbrella tighter. "Well, if she loved me that much, why did she leave me?!" I exclaimed at them, but instead of flinching, they just looked down with their faces grim. Okay, now I made them sad…

I then mustered up my courage. Alright, I just need to ask them… "But ya know, even if she left me depressed and alone, I… still l-love her…" I blushed at my words. Shit, why am I still so damn shy? " … So… could you tell me where exactly in England is she settling?"

They didn't reply. Instead, their faces looked even sadder than ever. Madam Tomlinson hugged her husband, and Mister Tomlinson looked at me with a sympathetic kind of look… "Young man, come here."

I did as said. I walked up to them and folded my umbrella as I entered the shelter of the graveyard. I gave Mister Tomlinson a confused look as he pointed down, to the tomb. I raised an eyebrow and followed his shaky finger. I froze.

Carved on the headstone was a name I knew too much… _'Rionella Rachel B. Tomlinson… December 23, 1988 – December 31, 2012…'_

W-what?! What's this?! T-that's a day after she told me she'd go to England… W-what the hell's happenin'?! "T-this is a big joke right? Damn it old timers! This is no funny joke! I-if you want to fuck up my brain—"

I looked at them; they don't seem to be joking. In fact, Madam Tomlinson's crying in her husband's arms right now. "… You're joking… Tell me you're joking…" I breathed out as I felt my eyes sting.

Mister Tomlinson just shook his head slowly and took his wallet out. Then he pulled out a folded sheet of paper; a very old and yellowing paper. He handed it to me slowly and I took it. I unfolded the paper and Rio's incredibly ugly handwriting greeted me. I began reading it slowly.

'_My beloved Neil,_

_If you're reading this right now, I've probably already left the mundane world. But if ever my daddy wished to be a rebellious dad and gave this to you before I died, don't bother visiting me; I won't last long and it would only pain you to see me like this. Oh, and about the going to England thing, that was a lie… I promised I would never lie to you, but fate required me to… Forgive me…_

_The truth is that I had Leukemia even before I met you. I was 19 when the doctor diagnosed me of having blood cancer, and he told me that I have five years left to live. Because of that, I refused to love, I refused to make anyone become attached to me. But after I met you, I just… I just can't hold my feelings. I fell in love with you even if I knew that I'd hurt you for sure. I'm sorry Neil, I'm sorry…_

_But because of you, I learned how to have fun and not depress about my remaining days. But you were so happy. That smile on your lips, your laughter! I just… I just realized that when I die, you'd be heartbroken and that smile would never show itself anymore. That smile that I loved so much… Neil, I love you with all my heart. I love you, I love you, I love you, a thousand times I love you! I love you and I know you love me too._

_You know what? I had this crazy idea of surviving my illness and having a happy family with you. But alas! If it's your time to die, you die. And I happen to have my final countdown… I'm even surprised that I'm still living while I write this letter! Maybe being with you is lucky… So now, if only happy ever after did exist…_

_Anyway, do you remember when you told me you'd become successful one day? I believe you could do it. I know you can, I have faith in you. I know you'd be able to reach your dream of having your own zoo one day! I just wish I was there to walk your path with you… But then again, I don't want to be a burden to your already heavy load, so I never told you about my cancer…_

_Well, would you look at that! This paper's already filled up! Well, maybe this is the last time I could ever talk to you, but please remember that I'd always be with you! Just look at the stars when you're in doubt, I'll help you._

_For every dream that's reborn, there's a dream that dies. For every hello you say, there's a sad goodbye. -Unknown_

_Oftentimes we say goodbye to the person we love without wanting to. Though that doesn't mean that we've stopped loving them or we've stopped to care. Sometimes goodbye is a painful way to say I love you. -Unknown_

_Neil… Tonight, I will be gone, but my love for you will go on…_

_Rio, December 31, 2012 05:07 a.m.'_

I stared at the letter. It's real, they weren't joking… Rio… She left me forever… She would never return to me, not anymore. No more hugs, no more kisses, no more fun with her… No more, no more… No more Rio…

But why, why does she have to go? Why, why do we have to be brought together by fate, but separated by destiny?!

I shook my head, my tears are threatening to fall. I looked at her graveyard once again, and then I saw it, behind the headstone were the paper cranes I made for her, now old and yellow. Didn't the paper crane say a thousand year of happiness? Damn it, stupid lying things! Damn it, damn it! Shit!

And then I felt my tears running down my face. I didn't stop them, I let them flow. Just let me mourn for my lost love… Just… just… Just let me be with her!

I let myself drop on my knees. I caressed her grave. It was cold, very cold. Like how I'm feeling right now… Rio said that her love will go on, and I should at least show her I love her too! But damn, I AM showing her how much I love her! Right now, other people might tell me to be happy for her so that her death won't be in vain, but damn them all to hell! How could I be happy when my one and only love left me alone forever, without any means of having her back?!

That paper crane, it was a curse… A curse! It's no charm, it's a wicked curse!

And I thought I would be extremely happy and will be spending the rest of my life with Rio…

I laughed, how foolish. I shouldn't be emoting like this… Rio wouldn't want me sulking around like this… But then again, she would be happier if we were in each other's arms right now. Yes, that's right…

I have now made my decision; I know what I'm going to do.

I looked at where the old couple was supposed to be standing, but they were gone. I guess they couldn't take the cold any longer. But I don't care about that; them not being around is better. I looked back at Rio, I could picture her standing in a white dress, with her arms spread out and her beautiful smile gracing her beautiful face. I smiled back and pulled the heavy object out of my jacket. I held it in the right position and placed it against my temple.

"Rio, I love you too. And don't worry, I'd be with you sooner than you think. Then, we'd be together forever… In the afterlife."

And boom! I felt the strong pain of a bullet passing through my head, and then nothing.

I know my life is gone, but I don't regret anything. I think I'd be happier if my life ended now.

But was I right?

After all, whenever you think you are right, you're wrong.

Right?

* * *

**Okay… I don't know what to say about that… Was it good or not? Please drop in a review! Again, thanks for reading!**

**Cheers,**

**MysticForest44**


End file.
